The Reason Why I Smile
by k8ln713
Summary: 'There's not a lot in this world that makes me smile. Only a few things: My best friends in the entire world, my job, my daughter. And him… Edward. The love of my life.' MINI STORY. Tattward and Inkella. Rated M - lemons, language... the usual. Smile by Avril Lavigne inspired.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: New story. It's short - seven chapters - and one will be posted everyday this week :)**

**Inspiration was from Avril Lavigne's 'Smile'. I blame the fact that I started liking her music again when she released 'Here's To Never Growing Up'... then I started listening to her stuff and am obsessed with 'Smile'. Anyway... I hope you like :) Tattward & Inkella.**

**As always_ please review_ and check out my blog... I'll be posting pics :) k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**6/8/13: The Reason Why I Smile has been rec'd on TwiFanfictionRecs and has also been nominated for Top Ten Completed Fics for May 2013. It'd be totally awesome if you followed the link and voted for The Reason Why I Smile. There's other awesome stories, some I've checked out, others I haven't (but I'm sure are amazing!). You can vote once a day until the end of the month. Please, please, please vote! Thanks! :) ****twifanfictionrecs dot com/2013/06/01/vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fic s-may-2013/**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**THE REASON WHY I SMILE**

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch__  
__I do what I want when I feel like it__  
__All I wanna do is lose control, oh, oh__  
__But you don't really give a shit__  
__You go with it, go with it, go with it.__  
__'Cause you're fucking crazy, rock n' roll  
_

_Yo-u said "Hey,__  
__What's your name?"__  
__It took one look__  
__And now we're not the same__  
__Yeah you said "Hey."__  
__And since that day__  
__You stole my heart__  
__And you're the one to blame__  
__Yeah  
__  
__And that's why I smile__  
__It's been a while__  
__Since every day and everything  
Has felt this right and now  
You turn it all around__  
__And suddenly you're all I need__  
__The reason why I-I-I__  
__I smi-i-ile_

_Last night I blacked out, I think__  
__What did you, what did you put in my drink?__  
__I remember making out and then, oh, oh__  
__I woke up with a new tattoo__  
__Your name was on me and my name was on you__  
__I would do it all over again_

_Y__o-u said "Hey,  
__What's your name?"  
__It took one look  
__And now we're not the same  
__Yeah you said "Hey."  
__And since that day  
__You stole my heart  
__And you're the one to blame  
__Yeah_

_And that's why I smile__  
__It's been a while__  
__Since every day and everything  
Has felt this right and now  
You turn it all around__  
__And suddenly you're all I need__  
__The reason why I-I-I__  
__I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I__  
__I smi-i-ile_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch__  
__I do what I want when I feel like it__  
__All I wanna do is lose control__  
__You know that I'm a crazy bitch__  
__I do what I want when I feel like it__  
__All I wanna do is lose control  
__  
__And that's why I smile__  
__It's been a while__  
__Since every day and everything  
Has felt this right and now  
You turn it all around__  
__And suddenly you're all I need__  
__The reason why I-I-I__  
__I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I__  
__I smi-i-ile__  
__The reason why I-I-I__  
__I smi-i-ile_

_Smile ~ Avril Lavigne_

**~SMILE~**

There's not a lot in this world that makes me smile.

Only a few things: My best friends in the entire world, my job, my daughter.

And him… Edward. The love of my life.

I was in a bad place when I met him. I was eighteen and he was twenty-four. He helped me back up and made me a better woman than I was seven years ago.

When I graduated high school at seventeen, my life to me was a black hole. I was lost and I couldn't escape anything. I couldn't escape the loss I felt when I lost both my parents the night of my graduation. I couldn't escape the idea that I had nowhere to go and had no money since I opted out of going to college right afterward. I just felt so lost and I had no control over anything.

To not feel anything, I turned to hanging out with a bad crowd, losing myself in sex, drugs and booze. Seventeen, going on eighteen, and I was already circling the drain.

I'd work odd jobs just to keep myself afloat, meaning I paid my rent on time, fed myself when I was hungry, and bought cocaine when I needed a hit – which was most of the time. Doing some lines helped me lose myself some more.

It was that night when Edward came into my life that he pulled me out of the darkness and into the light. He knocked some fucking sense into me. I remember it perfectly…

_I was completely trashed. I was doped up from the coke and I had too much tequila. I was dancing with the guys I hung out with and fucked when I felt the need to puke. I ran out of the club they snuck me into and puked up everything I consumed that day in the dirty and smelly alleyway._

_When I felt better, I just collapsed onto the ground, my back against the brick wall and cried. I pulled a cigarette and tried my best to light it, but I couldn't get the fucking shitty lighter to spark._

"_Damn it! Fuck!" I screamed, launching the lighter out further into the alley. I stuck the unused cigarette in the pack and held my face in my hands. I couldn't believe I let myself waste away like this. This was not what I wanted my life to turn out to be. My parents would have been so ashamed._

"_Hey, you okay?" I heard a deep voice speak. I looked up and saw a tall guy come into the light. He was taking a drag from his own cigarette and exhaling a huge cloud of smoke. When he got closer, I was able to take in his appearance._

_He was handsome… smoking hot, if you want the truth. He was tall, had muscular arms that were covered in ink, had a ring in his lip and small gages in his earlobes. Fucking hot! He was wearing all black – black tee, jeans and Doc Martens._

_He crouched low to be at my eye level and spoke again. "Are you alright?" he asked again._

_I sniffled, running my arm across my nose to wipe away the stuff coming out of it. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just taking a breather."_

"_You don't look it. And you also look to be too young to be in a place like this. How old are you?"_

"_Twenty-two," I lied._

"_Yeah, fucking right," he snorted. "Tell the truth. Or I'll take your bag and go through it to find a legitimate ID."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed. "Fine. I'm eighteen. Just turned it last week."_

"_Why the fuck are you here? Shouldn't you be at college? Or better yet, at home where you belong. It's two in the morning!"_

_I stood up and wiped my hands over my ass to get rid of the dirt. "Who the fuck are you to lecture me like that?! I don't have to tell you shit!" I then turned to head back into the club, but I felt a strong hand grip my wrist and pull me back._

"_Don't go back in there. It's not safe. This area is not safe," he then said, looking me straight in the eye. It was then that I got a good look at his face, especially his eyes. He had a day's growth of scruff, high cheekbones, sort of bushy eyebrows that ironically looked tamed and perfect, as if he would get them waxed, and the greenest eyes I've ever seen._

_I snapped out of it to speak. "Don't tell me it's not safe. I have friends in there."_

"_Friends who probably don't give a fuck that you're out here. They're obviously not looking for you. And you're just a kid. You shouldn't be here. You're not even old enough to get in."_

"_That's what my _friends_ are for!"_

"_Fine. Whatever," the guy said. "Go fuck up the rest of your life by hanging out with the wrong crowd, by drinking and doing drugs and fucking whoever the fuck you want. I'm not going to stop you. I just thought you needed some help."_

_He pivoted and started to walk away. I frowned at his comment because I knew he was right. I was fucking up my life and I barely even started living. I'm heading nowhere at the moment._

_I then started to run after him. "Wait!" I yelled. He turned to look. When I reached him, I said, "I don't want to continue fucking up my life. I want to move forward from this, but it's just been so hard." My eyes started to tear up. "I have no one, really. No real friends and my parents died a few months ago. I'm not in school 'cause I have no means of paying for it, nor do I even know what I want to do. And I'm fucking up my future by doing what I'm doing. I just don't know what to do."_

_I then broke down. When I thought I was going to fall on my knees, I felt the guy's arms wrap around me to hold me up. I cried into his chest for I don't even know how long. When I felt I calmed down some, I pulled out of his embrace._

_And then he spoke. "Where do you live? You're not homeless, are you?"_

"_No. I have a shitty apartment that I'm just able to afford while I work a whole bunch of jobs. Whatever I have left over, I buy food and coke."_

"_Alright. Listen to me. I'll help you out. First, we're going to go to your apartment. You're going to pack up any shit you need. While you do that, I'll talk to your landlord to break your lease."_

"_But I can't afford to do that!"_

"_Listen. To. Me. I'll take care of it. I'm trying to help you. Just listen to me. I'm going to let you stay with me rent free. I'll give you a job. You're going to get your life together little by little, and I'm giving you some kind of head start, okay?"_

_I nodded and I led him back to my apartment._

I found out his name was Edward along that drive to my crappy place. He did help me out by breaking my lease, paying what it cost to do so. He let me sleep in his room while he slept on his couch.

He also gave me a job working as a receptionist at his tattoo parlor. I answered phone calls, scheduled appointments, ordered supplies when they were needed and dealt with fucking customer service, which I despised. Dealing with people was never my forté. In the beginning, I fucked up a lot! I would forget to pencil in appointments, I would space out when on the phone with the supplier and I wouldn't write down dates the shipments would come in, and I'd fight with the bitches that would come in for their cliché butterfly tramp stamps. And so much more.

Seriously, I was a total fuck up.

**~SMILE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: So next chapter! I hope you like :)**

**Pics and slideshow of Bella's portfolio on my blog (k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/04/the-reason-why-i-smile-ch-2 dot html and k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/04/bellas-tattoo-portfolio dot html) and please review! I'm loving the response I'm getting for this story so far. Keep it up! :D**

* * *

**~SMILE~**

It was not too long after that I discovered that Edward was an asshole. Especially to me.

He would argue with a lot of his coworkers over stupid shit and he would particularly corner me to lash out at me for a shitty job I've been doing. I was so close to walking out on him, but I would always stop myself from doing so because he's been so helpful to me. I was thankful for the help he's blessed me with, but I did hate him. For a little while.

Actually, I quite enjoyed fighting with Edward. He would yell at me and I would get right into his face and spit harsh words at him back. But for all the horrible things we'd both say to each other, I never walked out and he never fired me. He also never kicked me out of his home and he never let me starve.

He never gave up on me.

It wasn't long till I realized that he wasn't going to give up on me, no matter how much I fucked up, and I felt angry with myself for fighting it for so long. When I had my epiphany, I walked right up to him when he finished adding ink to some guy's sleeve and hugged the shit out of him, not caring if anyone was watching.

And he hugged me right back, pulling me more into his arms and refusing to loosen his grip.

It was from that moment on that Edward and I bonded… more than we should have, especially since he saved me. I refused to think of it as a Superman complex or whatever the fuck it is.

It was only about three months after I was saved from the trouble I was in that Edward and I formed our friendship.

One day, Edward caught me drawing. I remembered that day.

_It was a slow morning at the shop. I was bored out of my fucking mind. Everyone was just hanging around their stations, laughing at some shit Emmett, one of the tattoo artists and one of the friends I made through Edward, was doing. I wasn't feeling all that well when I woke up and opted to just chill at my desk in the front of the shop until I felt a bit better._

_Because I was bored, I decided to see if I still had my artistic skills like I did in high school. I was an art geek with my friend Angela. We loved to draw and paint. Drawing was more my specialty while painting was hers, but we still loved both equally. She went on to go to art school, but I was unsure at the time of what I wanted to do and, of course, I never ended up going to college after my parents died. Now that I was on my own and had been working with Edward for about six months, I started to consider taking some classes at the local college, but I was still unsure about my future. I was only turning nineteen._

_I pulled out one of the sketch pads I stash on the shelf for Edward, Emmett or Rosalie to take when they ran out of paper for their designs and started to sketch a bird and some flowers behind it._

_But then Edward caught me drawing. I felt him before I even heard him speak. I gasped when I did feel him behind me and went to cover up my sketch. Edward was quicker, though. He snatched the sketch pad off the table and looked at my drawing._

"_Wow," he breathed. "Bella… this– this is amazing! Where did you learn to draw?"_

"_Oh… um… high school," I answered, blushing. "I was kind of an art freak then."_

"_You're really good! Why didn't you go to school for this? Did you ever consider becoming an artist?"_

"_Well, I– when I was in my senior year, I didn't know what I wanted to do. I always considered art as a hobby, not a career choice. I decided not to go to college right after graduation, wanting to take a year to find out what I wanted to do. Then my parents died the night of graduation and I started to lose myself and then you found me. And here I am."_

_Edward was silent for a minute, chewing on his lip ring and staring at my sketch of the bird. Then he spoke up. "What about becoming a tattoo artist?" he then asked._

_Huh… I never thought about it._

"_I never really considered it before," I answered Edward's question._

_I never once thought about becoming a tattoo artist before, but I've been in this environment for six months, surrounded by people who became my best friends and were in the industry. Surely something they did would have caught my interest._

_And it did. I was engrossed in how Edward and Emmett did their artwork on people's bodies and how Rose lost herself when she'd hold that gun and do portraits. Alice and Jasper handled piercings, and even though I had plenty of piercings – earlobes, an industrial, cartilage, my nose, my tongue and my lip – I didn't see myself doing that for a living, but it was still quite fascinating._

"_You're really good, Bella. What do you like to draw? Portraits? Or just about anything?"_

"_Anything really."_

"_Well, if you continue to draw and come up with a portfolio of some stuff, I'll give you an apprenticeship if you'd like. It'll get your feet wet and you can see if it's something you'd like to do. You don't get paid to be an apprentice, but you do the same shit you already do. I'll pay you to do that stuff, but the actual tattooing you don't get anything except a tip you earned from a client."_

"_Oh… wow. Um… okay. I'll do it."_

"_Great," Edward said with his signature smile that I began to love._

At that moment my career as a tattoo artist began. First, I started getting tattoos, to get a feel of what it felt like to get one. As I started my apprenticeship, I started getting addicted to getting ink. When I began apprenticing, I decided to start off small, getting some birds filled in with black in and the words 'Fly away' written underneath them along the outside of my left arm. From then on I was always getting something new.

I built up my portfolio, drawing whenever I had some downtime at the shop or when I was at the apartment or when I couldn't sleep. I drew a lot of feminine things that were pretty cliché – birds, flowers, dream catchers and feathers. I then knew my niche with drawing and what I would prefer to tattoo on a client.

Edward was impressed with my portfolio. When he was satisfied with it, he then taught me the things I needed to know when it came to tattooing, especially safety. When Edward taught me how to use the tattoo gun, I started freaking out, scared out of my mind about using it, but he calmed me down. He naturally calmed me down and made me smile. With his reassurance, I felt more confident in myself when it came to pursuing this kind of art.

After I learned all that stuff and Edward felt I was ready to actually tattoo something, he lent me his body to practice. At first I said I shouldn't, but he promised me I'd do fine. He was letting me start off small to get a feel of actually tattooing something and then would let me do bigger and more advanced shit.

I prepared the stencil of a rose he wanted me to tattoo on his stomach, which would eventually lead to a whole collage of roses that was for his mother, Esme, and when I turned around to put it on the area he wanted, I just about bugged my eyes out of the sight of him.

I knew he was fucking gorgeous since the night I met him, but he was a Greek god personified. His body was perfection, chiseled in the right places. I had to collect myself before I started to work – I didn't want to fuck up the first time I actually did a tattoo and for something that was for his mom.

After putting my gloves on and preparing his body for the stencil, shaving the baby hairs and sanitizing the area, I placed the stencil down. He looked in the mirror and approved it.

"Relax, Bella. It's gonna be great."

I nodded, trusting the words he said and then I got to work. I wanted to work in complete silence as it was my first time doing this, so the shop was closed and it was just the two of us there.

After forty-five minutes, I was finished. Edward grinned and said he loved it. I then applied the ointment and the gauze and gave him the words he told all his clients about protecting the new ink.

"Bella, you did amazing tonight. You're getting there. In no time you'll be like me, Emmett and Rose."

**~SMILE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Ch 3! I'm so happy about the response I've been getting for this story :) I absolutely love the reviews left for it. So thank you!**

**Here are some pics for Ch 3. I hope you like! :D k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/04/the-reason-why-i-smile-ch-3 dot html**

**Please review! ENJOY!**

* * *

**~SMILE~**

And it really did feel like no time. Six months flew and during that time I learned more and more about tattooing, as well as building up a client list and more of my portfolio. I went to conventions with everyone to practice, and doing quite well, I might add, so it got my foot in the door with people who wanted ink on their bodies.

On my twentieth birthday did Edward claim me as an official tattoo artist for his shop. I also got my license to tattoo. I was no longer doing the bitch work I always did prior to officially becoming an artist for Edward's shop.

Also during the time of my apprenticeship did my body start displaying more ink. I had a sleeve on my upper right arm of flowers and got ink on my legs and feet, which hurt like a bitch, so I'm taking my time finishing up the inky butterflies on my left foot up my leg completed.

Edward is the only one who does my ink. Not that I don't trust Rose or Emmett to, but Edward and I are much closer and I felt more comfortable with him.

So far, I haven't asked him to do any ink that left me exposed to him. We're both adults, but it also seemed a little weird for him, as my friend, to tattoo a part of my body, like my tits or anywhere close to my vag.

It was one night when it was just the two of us alone in the shop, me finishing of the roses on his ribs, that I felt brave enough to ask Edward to do another tattoo for me.

"_Sure. What did you want?"_

_I had drawn up a feather with the tip splaying out and birds flying out of it. I had also written in Gothic calligraphy a line of lyrics from a Nas song that Emmett was listening to a few weeks ago. When I heard the line, "I saw a dead bird flying through a broken sky," they just spoke to me so clearly. To me it spoke of my past, the few months I was practically deteriorating before Edward saved me from a fucked up future. During that time of darkness, I was a dead bird, a girl who was nothing and was trying to get through life by making the wrong choices, except I hadn't known I was. And my life was the broken sky. The feather with the birds flying out shows that I'm freeing myself from the past that held me back._

_I explained it all to Edward as I showed him my sketch and I swear I saw a few tears spilling out of his eyes. I didn't see it coming, but before I knew it, Edward's lips were on mine, taking and controlling. It took a few seconds for me to realize that Edward was kissing me and then I began reciprocating._

_For a while I had been feeling more for Edward. We just got along so well and we did a lot of things together, things that came off couple-y. Except we never did the few things that were meant for couples, like kissing._

_Fuck, we also fought all the time like cats and dogs, like we were married or something, because we lived together and because we worked together. There were times I just couldn't stand him and I knew he couldn't stand me at the same time. He knew I was crazy and bitchy, but he would go with it. He would say what he needed to say, me firing back, but in the end he liked the kind of relationship we had. I knew I did. He changed me, he changed my life. It has never been the same since the night he gave me a wakeup call._

_He made me smile a lot more since I met him._

_Edward kissing me set the stage of what I believed was him caring deeply for me and that he felt more, just like I had._

_Eventually, Edward pulled away so we could breathe. He then whispered, "Bella, I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud that you took the chance of having a better future."_

"_Thanks, Edward."_

"_I have to tell you something, though." Edward closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I've fallen in love with you."_

_That left me shell shocked. Never did I once think he was in love with me. I never believed I was in love with him. I cared deeply for him, feeling the feelings of love, but never truly accepted it as that because I'd never been in love before, so I didn't know what it felt like. But once he said the words, it was like a punch to my gut. I _was_ in love with Edward._

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

_My mouth formed a grin and I planted a deep kiss in his lips, saying, "I love you, too, Edward."_

From that moment on, we were practically inseparable. Whenever either of us had a break, we would be with each other, from making out in the back room, to going out on dates and Edward and I sharing a bed. I'll tell you that the entire two years we'd been living together wasn't him sleeping on the couch. His original apartment became a bit too small for the both of us and the couch was uncomfortable. He insisted we look for something else. It was a slightly bigger space with two bedrooms, though we still had to share the bathroom, something that always sparked an argument between us, even as a couple.

But anyway…

Edward did tattoo the feather and quotes on me after we admitted we were in love with each other. He also finished the tat of the butterflies on my leg a few weeks later, them flying up and looking to be dripping pitch black ink. Eventually, I got another leg tattoo of a rose and a vine of small flowers traveling around my right leg, the rose on the outside of my calf and the vine ending on my foot.

As an artist, I had a regular client list. It was always the same women coming for me to ink them up. I rarely had guys because my specialty was feminine tattoos, but I did do a few guys and because of my fuckawesome drawing skills, they had come back for more. I did draw more than just flowers, butterflies and birds – I drew up an awesome wolf head for a guy and his girlfriend wanted the same. Apparently, they were from the Quileute tribe that legend said they were descended from wolves.

There was these two regulars named Tanya and Siobhan who were practically head to toe covered in ink. They were lovers and polar opposites, especially when it came to tattoos. Siobhan was the girly type, loving the fact that I specialize in feminine pieces and choosing to only have me ink her body. Tanya on the other hand had a slightly darker side, choosing to want darker images tattooed on her body, like skulls, a zombie horse, a gun and daggers, though she did have a few girly images. She liked me doing her ink because she was somewhat of a man hater, not wanting to have Edward or Emmett ink her, and Rose and her butted heads too much. Maybe she had a secret girl crush on me, so she only wanted me to view her body.

But because of these two women who love my talent so much, I brought in some more revenue for the shop. Yeah, there were probably a ton of prissy girls who wanted to be all cliché with simple flowers and butterflies on common spots, but there were some hardcore women who used their entire body as a canvas to display my artwork because it held a deeper meaning to them.

I knew I was one of those women. A lot of the ink I had showed a transition of me finding out who I am from who I once was. I wanted the artwork I had permanently etched into my skin to be beautiful, but that the same time implicitly explain the meaning behind them. In order to understand what I had, you had to look further into it to see what it meant.

**~SMILE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Real quick update! Hope you like ;)**

**Pics for the chapter are on my blog: k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/05/the-reason-why-i-smile-ch-4 dot html**

**As always please review! Love you all! :* ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**~SMILE~**

Edward and I grew to be more in love than ever before.

But it took a long time for us to actually have sex.

Fuck, it was so damn annoying being horny and not getting anything. We'd only experimented a little with showing our love to each other physically, but never had we actually have sex.

The first time Edward saw me without a shirt was the night he did my rib tattoo the night we said we loved each other, and I purposely left my bra off and held a shirt to my chest, exposing a small curve of my breast. The second time, this time, was when I asked him to do a back piece of a tree with birds flying out. I was surely becoming a montage to birds with the amount of inked birds there were on my body. It was that night that we explored our bodies the first time.

_Edward was making up the stencil as I pulled my shirt off over my head. I was just unclasping my bra when he came back in. I heard him stall before walking to where I was seated at his station. I turned my head and smiled. I saw him smile back and then he leaned down to kiss my lips._

"_Ready, baby?" he asked._

"_Uh huh."_

_He prepared my back for the design and then I heard the gun start up and it scratching against my back. I had come to get used to it, but it was always the first time it would touch my skin that I'd cringe._

"_You okay?" Edward wondered, pulling the gun away from my shoulder and pressing a kiss to the back of my neck._

"_Yeah, sweets. Just the first time the gun touches me that I cringe, but I get used to it. I'm fine, Edward."_

"_Okay, Bella." Another kiss is pecked to my neck and he starts up again. I bite my lip, trying my best not to jolt when the gun scratches my skin. Again, it's only when it first touches me. I then get used to it, almost feeling nothing._

_After about an hour, Edward finishes the outline. This tattoo is going to take another session to complete because it's quite big and I want to fill it in some. He puts ointment on it and bandages it._

_Just as he finishes and I go to put my tank top back on, Edward turns me around to face him and he lands a passionate kiss on my lips, our tongues battling for dominance. I was so positive that we'd give our bodies to one another that night, but I was wrong._

_After him pulling us into the back room and yanking off my clothes to give me the best pleasure with his fingers and tongue as I straddled his face, I reciprocated my sucking on his large cock. After I had made him come, I thought that this was it – we were finally going to fuck or make love or whatever… just as long as we were going to feel that deep connection between the two of us._

_But Edward rejected me._

"_Baby, I want our first time to be special, and not in the back room of the shop."_

"_Edward, it's been months since we got together. And years since I've been with a guy. I want to be with you!"_

"_Not yet, sweetheart. But soon. I promise."_

_It was weeks later that he finally did make love to me – the day of my twenty-first birthday._

_The night before my birthday Edward finished my back tattoo and when I tried to finish paying off the rest of it, as I had always done when I got inked (I never got a freebie, even if it was from Edward), he denied payment. I questioned why he rejected me paying the last half, and he said this tattoo was a birthday present for me from him and that he would pay me back the money I gave him for doing it the first time in my next pay check. I was so thankful that I broke down. Edward pulled me into his arms, being mindful of my new ink, and kissed me, whispering, "Happy early birthday, my love."_

_Even though my birthday was the next day, him doing this for me was the best gift I could ever receive, besides his love for me that he showed me every day._

_The next night, we closed the shop early and all of us went out to celebrate the fact that I was twenty-one. Unfortunately, no one made it a mission to get me shit faced and they cut me off after a tequila shot, a large, fruity drink and a couple of beers a few hours before we were heading back home. I was seriously expecting Emmett to keep handing me drink after drink, but he said as much as he wanted to, Edward said he couldn't._

_And I then found out why._

_Edward wanted me as coherent as possible as he made love to me._

_When Edward and I made it home, he carried me into our bedroom and showed me just how much he loved me. He slowly took off my dress and heels, kissing his way up my body. He pleasured me with his tongue and then he entered me with his cock. It had been forever since I had had sex, so Edward took his time pushing into me, not wanting to hurt me. It stung a little, me feeling like I was a virgin again._

_When he was seated in me, our hips and chests flush against one another, Edward pulled out and pushed in at a smooth and slow pace, wanting to take his time at first when making love to me._

_It was when I was so close to coming that I ordered him to go faster and harder. He did, but not too much that it no longer was a mean of showing me he loved me and more like to show aggressiveness and control, and when I called out his name, moaning while feeling the aftershock of my orgasm, he growled out my name and came in long spurts inside of me._

_Edward rolled off me and pulled me into his arms, kissing my neck and face, saying, "I love you," over and over again, before claiming my lips._

"_I love you so much, Edward. I never thought it'd feel like this. Thank you for loving me."_

_Throughout the night, we showed each other our love for one another in lots of ways physically, from being harsh one moment and being sweet and caring the next. I was completely weightless from the number of orgasms I had, which I lost count of, by the time the sun rose and unable to move. We still had to work, though, but he promised that the next way was our day off, while Emmett and Rose's was yesterday and Alice and Jasper's was today._

After making love the first time, we were insatiable from that point on. It never got old and we tried new things a lot, venturing into mild BDSM. It was only one week out of the month, thanks to my monthly gift that I wished I never received, that we had to take a break reluctantly.

But it was one month that came that I never did get my gift, a gift I really wished I did get. But I can look back now and not wish I felt like that.

**~SMILE~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Next chapter! Pretty much everyone who reviewed knew Bella was pregnant. Read on to find out more about her thoughts on it :)**

**Pics on my blog: k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/05/the-reason-why-i-smile-ch-5 dot html**

**Please review! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**~SMILE~**

When I realized I missed my period a few weeks before Christmas, I was almost catatonic. I knew something was up – I was always regular when it came to my period, so I knew it wasn't stress or a change in diet that fucked it up. I had a gut feeling that something was cooking in my uterus at this very moment.

I confided in Alice and Rosalie during our lunch break, telling them that I thought I was pregnant. They questioned about Edward and I using protection. I was on the shot and Edward would use condoms, just for a double up on making sure I didn't accidently get pregnant.

_Well, too late!_

I then remembered that I missed my appointment for my birth control injection because we were swamped at the shop and I had to cancel last minute, rescheduling it on one of my days off the next month (which happened to be the next day) because there weren't any other days open for the doctor to pencil me in that worked around my schedule. The doctor urged me to make sure condoms were used as an alternative if Edward and I had sex. But we did have unprotected sex one time during the time since I missed my appointment.

I explained to the girls that I wasn't sure if I was ready to become a mother. I was so young, only twenty-one. Yeah, Edward and I had been together for months, but that doesn't exactly mean it was time for us to pop out a family. I mean, I don't even know if Edward wanted children. Maybe him using a condom though I had myself covered was him telling me children were just not in the cards for him.

Rose and Alice reassured me that everything would be okay, that Edward will not blow up. It's as much his fault as it is mine, so he should not blame me only.

I decided not to take an at home test because I was going to the doctor the next day, where they'd take a procedural pregnancy test regardless. As long as I was sexually active, a pregnancy test had to be given.

I went in the next day, was given a blood test to detect if I was pregnant and went home. I was a nervous wreck for a few days until I found out if I was pregnant or not.

I got a call a few days after the test and I was told that it was positive and was told, "Congratulations!" I was also told that in a few weeks I should come in for further tests. I couldn't do that until I told Edward. My talk with him went down like this…

_I decided to wait until Christmas to tell Edward, as one of his Christmas gifts._

_This was our first Christmas as a couple and saying I was pregnant may not be the ideal gift, but I didn't just want to drop it like a bomb on him on some random day._

_The weeks leading up to Christmas only passed so slowly. Edward was becoming suspicious because he was noticing that I was getting sick quite frequently during the day. So far pregnancy was not agreeing with me. Everything I consumed came right back up and I was making lots of trips to the bathroom throughout the work day. Edward at one point said enough was enough and sent me home because he thought I had the flu or a stomach virus. He wanted me to rest. At least I got out of a day of work, though in a way I wished I was working. I did love being a tattoo artist._

_The morning sickness continued, but it really was just in the morning pretty much after that one day, and I would make sure I'd leap out of bed as quietly as possible as to not wake Edward when I'd feel the urge to purge. He wasn't so suspicious anymore and he let my sickness pass as a twenty-four hour bug._

_One night, the girls told Edward and their guys that they wanted to have a girl's night with me, so we told them we were going shopping for Christmas gifts that we hadn't had the chance to buy just yet. It was there that I bought a cute little onesie that said, 'Born To Be Wild' and a picture frame that said, 'I Heart My Daddy' that I was going to give Edward. I just hoped he wouldn't flip out in the negative way._

_Christmas then arrived._

_The shop had been closed for the last two days so we could enjoy Christmas Eve and Christmas Day; not that I think people would waste their Christmas to get a tattoo, unless they considered those days as any other day. But we have lives, too, and we do celebrate the holiday, so go do something else!_

_Everything for Edward was wrapped and under the tree. Edward and I didn't go all out with gifts, just supplying each other with a few things we needed or had our eyes on. We each received simple things like gift cards, movies and books and besides the baby things I was saving for last to give Edward, I did buy him a couple of band tees. Edward bought me lingerie, which I cocked my eyebrow up at him. He just winked at me and told me it was as much a gift to him as it was to me. I just rolled my eyes. What was the point? – it'd just be ripped to pieces in a matter of seconds when he sees me in it. Why would he bother wasting money on it? I did like the pieces he got me. They weren't slutty looking; very pretty and with them on, I'd be a contradiction: a girl with piercings and tattoos looking all badass in lacy lingerie._

_But he also bought me one of those Pandora bracelets and they were adorned with charms that represented me. I loved it and pretty much screamed for Edward to get it on my wrist at that very moment. He just chuckled and abided by what I said, giving me a kiss afterward. That was his big gift to me._

_Now I had to give my big gift to him._

_I could see him bouncing in his seat and I went over to the tree to grab the gift bag. He looked a little disappointed when I only had a gift bag. Usually guys get actual big gifts while women would get the small ones because those small gifts symbolized jewelry. Edward was probably expecting a guitar or something._

_While my gift didn't cost a lot like his, just the idea of him becoming a daddy was worth much more… and that a baby would cost the price of my bracelet maybe in one week with all the diapers and formula we'd be buying._

_I handed him the bag and sat down next to him. "I hope you like it. And please don't get mad."_

"_Why would I get mad, Bella?" Edward asked, already pulling at the ton of tissue paper I stuffed in it so it'd conceal the actual gifts._

_First, he pulled out the onesie. He looked confused for a moment and looked at me, silently asking if I accidentally gave him the wrong gift, but I motioned for him to finish opening the gift. Then he pulled out the frame._

_And he just stared at it. Not blinking. He didn't even look at me. I was now suddenly freaking out because he wasn't saying anything and I believed I just did the wrong thing and give him this as his gift._

_When a few minutes had passed and not a word was said, and I didn't want to say, 'Surprise!' I just got up and walked into the kitchen, needing to get out of the room that was full of tension. I collapsed into one of the chairs at the kitchen table and just held my head in my hands and just cried silent tears, not wanting to alert Edward of the fact that I was crying._

_Then all of a sudden Edward came storming in. "You're pregnant?" he asked._

_I couldn't speak, so I just nodded._

"_Wh– what? How could you be pregnant? We used protection! Condoms! You were on the shot! How is this possible?"_

"_Um, it's called maybe we forgot to use a condom one time and my birth control was caput at the time," I deadpanned. "I was due for my next injection, but we were swamped at the shop and I had to cancel. I was told to come in a few weeks ago and if I was going to have sex, a condom had to be used if I wanted to prevent getting knocked up. But while we remembered every other time, even when I was covered, we forgot one other time and it resulted in this."_

"_Bella, I–"_

"_Save it," I said flatly. "You obviously don't want this baby if you're just questioning everything and not once shouted for joy that you're going to be a father."_

_I got up and headed into the bedroom, showering and changing. When I was dressed, I told Edward that I was going to the shop to sketch. I needed time by myself and sketching helped me calm down when I was upset. I would sketch in the room, but I didn't want to be around Edward if he wasn't even going to look the least bit excited._

_He tried to say something, but I had already closed the door and missed it. What a Christmas this was turning out to be._

_I let myself into the tattoo shop and settled in the backroom. I made myself some caffeine-free tea, as I discovered caffeine wasn't good for pregnant women and coffee just didn't seem as appealing to me as it once was, and sat on the couch in there and started to sketch out a small piece that was a bird and instead of drawing out life-like feathers and other details on a bird, I filled the inside with a treble clef and some music notes. I also drew some random flower designs that Siobhan might like._

_When I felt I drew enough, I glanced up at the clock: 3:30 pm. _Damn… I'd been here for four hours,_ I thought to myself. Time just flew._

_I decided I'd head back to the apartment. Maybe Edward somewhat calmed down. He didn't exactly explode at me, but it still hurt me that he wasn't as excited as I'd hoped he would have been._

_Twenty minutes later, I came inside the apartment. I took off my heavy jacket and stepped into the living room. There Edward sat on the couch holding the picture frame I gave him. I saw that he also looked to be crying. When he heard me, his head shot up. He placed the frame down onto the coffee table gently and stood up, walking across the room and pulling me into his arms._

"_I'm sorry, baby," he whispered. "I didn't mean to come off as upset or unsupportive."_

"_It's fine, Edward," I said._

_Edward pulled away. "No, it's not. I came off as an asshole. Fuck, I am an asshole. Honestly, I acted like that because I'm scared shitless. Scared shitless about being a father. I have no idea what to do and I don't even know I'd be a great father."_

"_And you don't think I'm not fucking scared either?" I exclaimed. "Edward, I'm just as new to the idea of being a parent as you are. I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant because I thought I was too young and too stupid to be a mother. But once I accepted that I had something growing inside me, I then remembered that it's a part of me and you in there. I love you so much and this child was made out of love. I just thought you would have been more excited, especially with it being Christmas and all."_

"_Bella… baby, I love you, too, and I had time to think more about this and yeah, I'm fucking scared, but I'm fucking happy, too."_

"_Really?" I gasped._

"_Yes. I love you and I already love this little one," Edward said, placing his hand against my flat stomach. "I want us to have this baby. I know I came off as an asshole before, but can you forgive me? Will you stay with me and let me be a father to our child?"_

_I started to cry and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Of course, Edward! I love you! What ever made you think I was going to leave?"_

"_Just with you saying that I obviously didn't want the baby. I thought you were going to leave."_

"_I was upset. I'm an emotional roller coaster and it's only going to get worse. You looked so… flat. Blank. Nothing. No emotion whatsoever and I thought you didn't want it. Even though you came off as that, I would have never left because I'd convince you in every way possible to want the baby."_

"_Convincing is not necessary, baby," Edward smiled. "I'm ready for us to be a family."_

"_I am, too."_

_Edward kissed me and then kneeled down to kiss my stomach, whispering things I couldn't make out to it. He then picked me up and brought me to our bedroom where he made love to me the rest of the night._

_The next day we headed to the shop and there we told everyone, even though Rose and Alice knew. Edward might have come off as not wanting to be a father yesterday morning, but right now he was bragging about it to all the guys._

**~SMILE~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Oh... we're really winding down no :( Just one more chapter after this one.**

**Daddyward is here now lol! So I hope you like this one and please review! I love how everyone's really enjoying this story and it really makes me smile when you take the time to review, even if it's just a few words saying you liked it :)**

**Pictures on my blog! k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/05/the-reason-why-i-smile-ch-6 dot html**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**~SMILE~**

Every doctor appointment I had, Edward was right there beside me.

He cried the second he heard the heartbeat for the first time.

He kissed me deeply when I was five months along and we found out we were having a girl.

My pregnancy was smooth sailing… most of the time.

I was healthy enough internally to carry the baby, despite having a short history with cocaine. It's been a few years since Edward found me and I haven't been tempted to run off and find my vice. I have no urge to do lines.

My addiction now is getting tattoos, which I unfortunately have to hold off on continuing getting until I pop out the little one. My doctor reminded me of that. Also if I plan on breastfeeding, I should wait on getting inked up again until I'm finished. That's a long time to not feel the fantastic feeling of the gun's needle digging into my flesh. But I will resist. Maybe I won't breastfeed. To me, as healthy as it is to do so, I know I wasn't and I turned out fine on a health scale, and I don't find it that appealing to have a baby sucking on my nipples. But maybe I'd change my mind.

I continued to occasionally puke during my first trimester and my my sex drive became more intense during the nine months of pregnancy. My appetite surely changed once the second trimester hit. That drove Edward up the wall. I was craving all these things, nothing that would be unappealing to a lot of people, but I'd want something and once Edward came back with it I wanted something else. Or I'd want more and more of my craving and we would be out of it. And then I'd scream at Edward for not having it and then we'd fight and I'd cry… ugh… that was the worst part of being pregnant. I cried all the time.

As much as I drove Edward crazy with my up and down emotions, he had to be one of the most supportive people. He waited on me hand and foot and freaked out about me doing a lot of labor, even when I was barely showing.

I continued to tattoo clients during my pregnancy. I took maternity leave when I was as big as a house and my back started to hurt a lot, even if I was sitting down when inking people up. Also my constant use of the bathroom was putting me behind in my work. Every fifteen minutes I felt like I had to go and I'd have to excuse myself from a client to go pee. Though they understood, especially women who'd gone through the same thing at one point in their life, I felt guilty for doing so.

The turning point that told me to take a break for a few months was when I was eight and a half months pregnant and I had Braxton-Hicks contractions. I was in the middle of giving a tattoo and luckily I was done outlining the huge tattoo, about to put ointment on it and bandage it up that I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.

I had let out a shriek, bending over in pain. My cry alerted Edward, who stopped what he was doing to help me. I told him I might be in labor and he all but dragged me out of the shop and into his car to take me to the hospital.

I found out I wasn't in labor after being checked out by my doctor, Dr. Stanley, but that I was starting to dilate a little. I was told to take it easy from this point out and that I should be coming in pretty much every week for a checkup to see my progress.

"Don't worry, Bella, your daughter is fine and so are you," she'd said. "But promise me you'll take it easy. It's not bed rest, but I recommend not going to work."

I did listen to her, thanks to Edward.

I wanted to be a little defiant. I wanted to continue to work, but Edward really wanted me to listen to our doctor for the sake of our daughter. She's not even born and he's wrapped around her finger. He wants to make sure I'm safe, but really wants her to come into this world safely, as well.

So I listened. I did as I was told. I was bored at times, though. I kept myself busy by sketching, losing myself in my drawings that I'd lose track of time. I would also make sure things were all set up in our daughter's nursery.

As Edward and I have been sharing a room for over a year, my room was practically abandoned. After I told Edward we were pregnant, he made it a mission to be a caring father and already prepare a nursery, using my old room.

Even though we didn't know the sex, he wanted the nursery painted. He inquired about items the baby will need. Edward and I looked at colors. At the time we did so, we didn't know if it was a boy or girl. But we wanted it done and we also didn't want the walls to be cliché – that it was blue or pink. We stuck with neutrals and I even decided to paint one wall as a mural, but I'd do it after we found out if it was a boy or girl. Thankfully, it was a girl because I already had set in my mind drawing a mural of birds and flowers on a tree. Which is exactly what I painted a few weeks after we found out it was a girl.

A couple of weeks later, I went into full-on labor. After ten hours, with Edward by my side the whole time, I gave birth to a girl on September 4, whom Edward and I named Ava Elizabeth Cullen. It was one of the best days of my life.

We named her Ava because it means "like a bird". She's here because I freed myself from what I once was. She's my little bird.

I never expected to be a mother a week before my twenty-second birthday, but I don't regret it. I loved Ava completely. She and Edward were my world.

Edward was totally wrapped around her little finger. He was always holding her. He sang to her when she was upset and most times got up in the middle of the night to change her or feed her pre-pumped breast milk in a bottle (yes, I decided to breast feed, but through a bottle) because he wanted to let me rest, as I'd have her all day, and because he wanted to have his daddy-daughter time with her.

He bragged a lot about being a father and had two pictures at his station in the shop: one of Ava in my arms and one of Ava in his arms. Women who came in for a tat and saw the picture of him holding her probably had their ovaries weeping at the sight. God help us when one of these days Ava will be in the shop with us; ovaries will surely combust when they physically see him holding Ava.

After almost four months, I returned to work, by appointment only. I wasn't ready for Ava to be looked after by a complete stranger, though sometimes we recruited Edward's mother, Esme, whom I'd come to see as my own mother as she was just a caring woman. We didn't see his parents all the time, but we had visited enough since Edward and I met, especially when he and I became a couple and parents. Esme and Carlisle, Edward's father, loved their granddaughter and loved to take her off our hands when Edward and I needed a little alone time. Damn, we loved those nights when Edward would fuck me six ways to Sunday and then make love to me sweetly. But we still wanted to have our Ava, our little bird, with us all the time.

When it came to work and Esme wasn't able to look after Ava, I took her to the shop and was with her until I had my appointments and then Edward or one of our friends would be with her for the hour or so I did a tattoo. Never did we leave her alone in the back room, even if she was napping – someone was in the room with her.

There were times when I was working and Edward would be watching Ava that I'd check on them when I was done or on break and see him talking to her. It was so adorable. One thing I definitely overheard was that she was never allowed to get a tattoo. What a hypocrite! She will be growing up with two parents covered in tats and she's not allowed to get one?! How about we tell her it's a decision she should look into and not one to rush into getting on instinct. Each one of my tattoos has meaning and they were never inked into my skin on instinct. Yes, I'd get another a couple of weeks after getting one, but I was always thinking about them and would debate on if I should.

After the brief turmoil of finding out we were becoming parents, Edward and I sure are doing fucking well for first timers.

**~SMILE~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: So this is it, lovelies! The last chapter! I'm sad :'( I really enjoyed writing this and then sharing it all of you. Every review for this story meant a lot to me and I really do appreciate all the love and support my stories. So thank you!**

**As this is the last chapter, let's go out with a bang! I really hope you like this last one and please review to tell me how much you loved the entire story :) And as always, check out my blog for all the pictures! I'll be making a separate page for all the pics and I'll be making this story into a PDF asap and posting it on my blog under the 'PDFs' tab. _And This is Crazy_ is a PDF on my blog, so you can view it and download it. Check back at my blog to see if any other stories, as well as this one, are posted under the 'PDFs' tab.**

**The link to this chapter's pics is: ****k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/05/the-reason-why-i-smile-ch-7 dot html**

**ENJOY! :D And bye for now!**

******6/21/13: I've entered the Make Me Laugh Anonymous Contest :) Check out the few stories there & vote when the voting time is open. Also there's still some time for you to enter if you wish :)**** fanfiction dot net/u/4729328**

* * *

**~SMILE~**

A few years later and Edward and I were still kicking ass as a mom and dad.

Okay, we'd fuck up time to time, but I say we're doing pretty well.

Our baby girl is now three and I was twenty-five already. Shit, had time flown. Edward was already thirty-one and he looked damn good.

The business has been booming for almost ten years now and I've been tattooing for about five years now. I have a long client list and a lot of people come to me, though Edward, Emmett and Rose have quite the list as well. Jasper and Alice still handle piercings and they have been quite popular with the hipsters and emo kids that are of age.

Ava is in pre-school and goes only in the mornings. When either Edward or I are on lunch break, that's when we retrieve our little bird and bring her to the shop or his parents'. Ava absolutely loves coming to work with us. She's a social butterfly and loves chatting it up with the customers and they love her. She also loves tattoos. I buy her those temporary ones and she rocks them all the time. So knowing when she's eighteen, she's going to be in our shop, 'cause Edward (despite warning to her to never get a tattoo) will disown her if she ever decided to get a tattoo in someone else's shop, and in one of our chairs ready to be inked up.

Speaking of tattoos, I've added five more to my collection. Right after I finished breastfeeding Ava, about six months after she was born, I was in the clear to put some more ink on my skin. The first to be added was 'Love' written out like it was a heart on the back of my neck. This one was for Edward. I loved him and he loved me. Simple as that.

After that, I wanted something big again, so I got flowers in black and white on my right upper leg, starting out on the outside of my thigh and traveling down to just above my knee. This one took a while to do one night because it was big and had to be done in one session. At least it's only supposed to look like an outline and very little shading, but it did take over two hours for Edward to do.

My third tattoo was a quote. 'I am enough the way I am…'

That's what I wanted and I had it etched in right under my collarbone and above my heart. It was to show that throughout my whole life, the life I have right now with Edward and Ava and our friends and me finding out what I wanted to do with my life… that was perfection. And who I've become was where I wanted to stay. I found that I am enough the way I am. I don't need to change that for anyone. I love me for who I am and I'm fucking proud of myself for getting this far and having the life I have now with Edward and Ava.

My fourth tattoo was, 'Always on my mind, forever in my heart,' and Edward and Ava's names written underneath. I had it written in a delicate script running down the inside of my left arm. It's very literal – Ava and Edward are always on my mind and forever in my heart. I didn't let Edward do this tattoo for me. I had Rose. I wanted it to be a surprise for mine and Edward's anniversary. No, we weren't married yet. But the anniversary is for the day Edward entered my life. It's been seven years now. It's only been two months now since that night. I still remember it so clearly.

_Edward had made reservations that night to celebrate our seventh anniversary. He took off from work early so he could bring Ava to his parent's and to get ready. I stayed behind because I had a client and because I had an appointment for the tattoo. Only he didn't know about it. Rose cleared a spot in her schedule for me and did the tattoo. I then asked that she add in Edward and Ava's name underneath in smaller size, but still visible._

_Rose said, "It's not a good idea to get a guy's name inked on your body, Bella. You should know this from experience with your own clients."_

_I narrowed my eyes at her and then she laughed out._

"_But I know you and Edward are meant to be, so I'll make an exception." She winked and then proceeded to tattoo the names. She bandaged me up and let me be on my way. I had a dinner to get to._

_I met up with Edward at a restaurant, dressed in a tight black dress and green sweater that covered up the bandaged tattoo. It was an incredible night. Edward told me how that after seven years he still couldn't get enough of me. That when he first met me I drove him crazy because I was so stubborn; that I still do. But he loves me for who I am and for that he can't get enough._

_I kissed him passionately, murmuring that I loved him. And then I begged him to take me home._

_We barreled into the apartment, him ready to take me. He kissed me as he slipped off my sweater. When he ran his fingers down my arm, he felt the bandage. After seeing that it was a bandaged tattoo, he inquired what I got and why he didn't do it for me._

"_Undo it, Edward," I whispered. "It was a surprise just for you."_

_Edward gently peeled back the gauze and tape and saw the angry red skin surrounding my new ink. After seeing what it said with his name, along with Ava's, right underneath, he all but swallowed my tongue when he kissed me hard._

"_Fuck, baby! I love it. I love seeing my name on you, Bella. And our baby girl's. I love you so much." He kissed me again and then dragged me into our bedroom._

_With our clothes all gone and him being careful not to irritate my arm, he made love to me, nice and rough and then slow and sweet, all throughout the night. He kissed all over my skin as I rode him fast. I was crying out for him to never stop as he fucked me from behind, his chest flush against my back. And when he was gentle with me, his thrusting into me from above me, I could sense all the love he had for me._

The last tattoo was the one I was getting right now.

Another very simple one. And it symbolizes everything that has led up to now. It stands for everything that has made the last seven years the best.

I asked for Edward to tattoo 'Smile' boldly on my wrist so I could see it every day for the rest of my life and to remind me that I needed to smile, even when things got rough.

It also stood for the few things in this world that made me smile: My best friends, my job, my daughter.

And him… Edward. The love of my life.

As soon as Edward finished and turned around to get the ointment and bandage, all I could do was look at the new piece of art on my body. I loved each and every one I have, but this one seemed to matter the most, tied with the last tattoo I got. I heard Edward turn back around, so I looked up, ready for him to bandage me up and place a kiss on it like he did every time since we were a couple.

What I saw wasn't something I expected, but damn, did it bring a smile to my face. The tattoo was already doing its job, but I didn't need to look at it to do so.

There knelt Edward with a ring in his hand.

"Bella, my love, you are everything to me. The last seven years have been incredible and I've loved each second of those years. You have brought so much into my life and I'm so happy that you're in it. And I'm so happy that you bore our daughter. Only you could give me the things I never thought I'd ever have in my existence.

"So Bella, I love you. Will you marry me and make me smile for the rest of my life?"

Tears were spilling down from my eyes. I answered, "Only if you make me smile for the rest of mine, Edward. You and Ava are the only reasons why I smile."

"I promise, baby."

"Then yes, I'll marry you."

Edward slipped on the ring and swept me up in his arms, kissing me passionately. I heard applause all around us. I then heard the tinkering laugh of Ava. Edward put me down and let me scoop up our daughter, then pulling the two of us into his embrace.

The three of us were a family. And that's one thing that I will always smile about.

**~SMILE~**

**_**THE END**_**


End file.
